You're Still The One
by Crimson Devil
Summary: It's about Goku having... um... "business" with Sanzo. Danger Alert: YAOI!!!!


Summary: It's about Goku having. um. "business" with Sanzo. DANGER ALERT!: YAOI!!! (with POV) But I assure you it's really sweet. It's also a song fic. with the song "You're Still The One" by Shania Twain. I hope you like it!  
  
Crimson Devil: It's my first time writing a fic. so please, please, please don't be so hard on me! *Begging for mercy* I DON'T OWN SAIYUKI! IT BELONGS TO THE HONORABLE KAZUYA MINEKURA!  
You're Still The One by: Crimson Devil  
  
Sanzo's party, tired and exhausted, stayed at an inn after a 6 hour drive through the scorching country side. Hakkai and Gojyo went out to town to look for a pub to hang out and play cards. or probably something else, if you know what I mean. *winks*. But that's not what we'll be focusing on. While Hakkai and Gojyo were out looking for fun, Sanzo and Goku were left alone at the inn.  
  
Both of them found this a perfect opportunity to tell the truth about their deepest desires and feelings for each other, to unlock the gates of their forever hidden secrets.  
  
"(When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love.)"  
  
Goku's POV *-*-* I used to be alone and unwanted. People couldn't imagine being in that cave for 500 years. I never felt passion, desire, yearning, love..... until you came along.*-*-*  
  
There was silence. Goku was trying to decide whether or not to tell Sanzo how he felt. While on the other side of the room stood Sanzo, with his golden strands of hair shining in the moonlight. He himself was struggling to choose between showing Goku his true emotion, how he felt or to be discovered, to be disgusted with, to lose everything, to lose Goku.  
  
But sure enough, Sanzo got the nerve to come up to Goku. He walked up to the bed where the child was and sat down by his side. Goku felt his presence and turned around, only to find Sanzo staring longingly at his sienna colored locks, his golden eyes and his light sepia toned body. Coming back to his senses, he tried to speak.  
  
"Goku, I.", Sanzo was able to choke out. He was now looking at the floor, afraid to see Goku's reactions to what he was about to reveal. "Nanda, Sanzo?" "I. I . I want you to know that. that.", Sanzo was having difficulty in expressing his love for the said child. Goku, wanting to know what his master was trying to pry out of his throat, asked eagerly, "What is it Sanzo? To know what?"  
  
Of course th said monk wanted to get it over with. with an answer. "This." He then looked up at Goku, cupped his face and crushed his lips with his own. Goku, though startled and surprised, was only too happy to respond to kiss. The said child's moves were then becoming bolder and more daring, for his hands traveled down the monk's slender neck to his chest and began to remove his robes.  
  
"Looks like we made it Look how far we've come my baby We mighta took the long way We knew we'd get there someday."  
  
Sanzo's POV *-*-* I never thought that he felt this way about me. I thought that he hated and despised me for the numerous times I hit his head with my harisen and shot threateningly at him with my spirit ascending gun. I deeply regretted those times. I didn't know how to tell him that those whacks on the head that caused him pain, those cruel, harsh words and those life threatening shots meant that I cared about him, that I always worried about him. that I loved him.*-*-*  
  
Sanzo shuddered under Goku's touch. Goku explored the once hidden monk's porcelain white torso. Sanzo moaned unwillingly, a husky, luscious moan. He didn't want to let Goku have all the fun. He left Goku's lips and started leaving wet, hot butterfly kisses on his neck and jaw bone. Sanzo wanted to see more of Goku. He was deeply irritated by the said child's shirt and pants. So he then removed of what remained of Goku's clothing and carelessly threw it to the floor. He couldn't hide his desire for Goku any longer. He then started teasing the brunette's nipples with his tongue. Goku blushed crimson red, letting a groan escape his throat, quivering under Sanzo's tender licks. Afterwards, the blonde monk initiated another ravishing lip lock. Tongues intertwined as they danced an alien dance. Each of them attacking and savoring the other's mouth. Both of them lost what was left of sane mind as if they never even existed. Both of them felt a sense of relief and triumph, for they were no longer afraid about what the other felt and that both found each other's love. that they both found each other.  
  
"They said, 'I bet they'll never make it But just look at us holding on We're still together still going strong."  
  
Goku's POV *-*-* I thought he hated me for my foolish ways. I hated the times that I thought that I made him mad, needless to say the times I thought that I had hurt him in some way. Some people said that we wouldn't end up together since we were so different from each other. that we weren't made for each other. And I almost believed it.*-*-*  
  
Sanzo grazed Goku's thighs with his strong hands. He caressed them slowly, gently, being careful as he knew how fragile his body was. Goku got so aroused that he pulled Sanzo's hips closer to his, grinding them together. Both felt weak in each other's touch, powerless in each other's gaze.  
  
"(You're still the one) You're still the one I run to The one that I belong to You're still the one I want for life (You're still the one) You're still the one that I love The only one I dream of You're still the one I kiss goodnight"  
  
Sanzo's POV *-*-* I wanted him to be more than just near me or just by my side. Damn it! Alright, I admit it. I want him to be with me forever. I wanted him to be mine.*-*-*  
  
Both worn out and exhausted finished their love making with one last ravishing kiss. Catching their breath as it slowed down. No one spoke a word. All you could hear were the panting and deep breaths. Their cheeks were painted deep red, excreting sweat. But they didn't mind. They stared into each other's eyes, for what seemed to be like an eternity. Amethyst pierced gold as gold succumbed amethyst. They drowned in each other's eyes, found solitude and bliss.  
  
"Ain't nothin' better We beat the odds together I'm glad we didn't listen Look at what we would be missin'."  
  
Goku's POV *-*-* I love being in his arms. I see them as my home, where I feel safe, secure, warm, cared for... loved. My sun. my Sanzo. I want to spend my never ending eternity with him.*-*-*  
  
Goku slept in sweet slumber against Sanzo's chest. The said blonde wrapped his arms around Goku's waist, hugging him close. He cradled the youth in his arms, placing a kiss on his lover's forehead, which woke up Goku. ". hmmm?...", the said child cuddled closer to the monks broad chest. "Oh, sorry for waking you.", Sanzo says as he takes Goku's hand and nears his head to place a kiss on his slightly bruised lips. He never seemed to get enough of him. "Don't be. my sun.", they then shared a passionate kiss which lasted for more than a life time for the both of them.  
  
"They said, 'I bet they'll never make it But just look at us holding on We're still together still going strong."  
  
*** "Ne, Sanzo." ". hmmm?..." the said monk replied as he nuzzled his face into Goku's neck. The youth let out a small, short groan escape his lips. "How much do you love me? I mean, is this right? Does this mean anything? Do you really love me?"  
  
Sanzo then holds the child at half an arm's length, looks at him with deep amethyst eyes showing true love and contentment. No longer the cold, mean stare that he usually gives to people. He hugs him closer to his broad chest, closes his and says, "I love you with all my heart. I love you more than anything in the universe. I'll damn kill anyone who gets close to you with any cruel intention of hurting you. I'd give myself up to assure your safety. aishite'ru, Goku. I don't care about what other people say about us. The point is that I love you, that's all matters."  
  
Sanzo's eyesight becomes hazy because of the protruding tears of love and joy. Goku couldn't bear to see his sun cry. He wipes the monk's tears away with his thumb and whispers into Sanzo's ear, "I love you too, Sanzo. And I'll never leave you as long as I live."  
  
* "(You're still the one) You're still the one I run to The one that I belong to You're still the one I want for life (You're still the one) You're still the one that I love The only one I dream of You're still the one I kiss goodnight."  
  
Repeat *  
  
"I'm so glad we made it Look how far we've come my baby."  
  
*-*-* The End *-*-*  
  
Crimson Devil: Sorry if this fic. is a little sappy! But didn't I tell you that it was really sweet? Please review so that I may improve to make my future fics better than ever. 


End file.
